Someday
by lela12344
Summary: Cute, little Rogan. One-shot. Hate the couple, but was bored so... this is my creation. REVIEW PLEASE!


**Just a short one-shot of Rogan. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please?**

He had left two weeks ago. Logan was gone. Again. Rogue angrily fought against a sentinel in the Danger Room with her teammates. Not that she could do much since her power only drained life from people. Sentinels were robots. Bobby her boyfriend was fighting along side her. Someone had the brilliant idea to put him in charge. Not that she didn't trust Bobby. I mean he was her boyfriend. Bobby just didn't seem like the leader type. More of the prankster who thought he could get away with anything type. Which he truly was. So instead of winning like they normally did, they were getting beat. Bad. Kitty and Peter were already out with injuries, and the tough fighting was taking it's toll on Bobby. Finally up in the control booth, Storm decided that was enough.

"Alright, enough for today." She shouted as the Danger Room turned off.

Everyone was tired, except for Rogue. She hadn't been able to get her anger out since she couldn't really do anything. Freakin' Logan and his stupid trips. He promised he would always be there for her. That he would take care of her. Now where was he? Off on another trip to figure out his missing past.

"But what about the rest of the session?" Rogue blurted, frustrated.

"Rogue, did you see how bad we were doing?" answered Bobby.

"Well, I wonder who's fault that was."

"Wait, so it's my fault we didn't win?"

"Yeah pretty much! What happened to the oh so amazing strategy you had come up with earlier?" She huffed angrily.

"Whatever Rogue, you always do this just because something doesn't go your way. Logan's gone so you have to yell at everyone. So you know what! If you like Logan so much why don't you just date him or something, because were through!" Bobby marched out of the room after he finished his angry tirade. Everyone else was frozen, their eyes trained on Rogue. Her eyes flew over everyone once with a dangerous warning, as she ran out of the room.

**A few hours later...**

Rogue was laying on her bed. Tears had been spilling out of her eyes ever since she had left the Danger Room, which had been three hours ago. Kitty had tried to come talk to her once, but she had pushed her away. The three hours had given her a lot of time to think about what had happened between her and Bobby. She thought she really cared about him, but now she finally figured it out. The one she really liked had been Logan. Bobby was just a toy. Something to make Logan jealous. At first it had worked. He had almost become possessive of her, having to know everywhere she was going, and who she was going with. And then suddenly it almost seemed as though he had stopped caring. Like he had figured out her trick before her. Then he had mostly ignored Bobby and everything centered around him. Since she was his girlfriend, that included her. Sure he stopped and talked to her once and a while, but she saw that he was too wrapped up in Ms. Gray to notice her. Rogue took a deep breath and decided. She was going to tell Logan that she liked him no matter what, once he got back. Suddenly she her Cyclop's motorcycle roar through the gates of the mansion. Her face brightened. Logan was back.

Logan parked the motorcycle, frustrated. He had found nothing useful at Alkali Lake so now he was going to ask the Professor to read his mind again. Maybe jog some memories. Logan thought about Rogue. Marie. He had missed her more that he was willing to admit. Jean was with Scott now, and she always would be. Not that he cared. Hell, she wasn't even worth the time to think about. Marie was though. She had grown from the young girl he had picked up in Canada, to a young woman. She had also filled out. A LOT. That was probably why that Popsicle, goody-two shoes was after her. To use her. And her wouldn't let that happen. No way in hell. He would split them up if it was the last thing he did. Then he would take her as his own. Somehow...

Rogue raced down the stairs to see Logan. He was finally back! There he was standing in the doorway like he was waiting for her, that predatory grin on his face.

"Logan, I'm so glad your back! Listen we have to talk." She said as she reached up to hug him.

Logan eyed the children around them over her back. "Yeah darlin' I know we do. We need to someplace more private though."

"M'kay how about my room?" Rogue invited suddenly hesitant, and nervous. What was she thinking? This was Logan they were talking about. The Logan who was in love with Jean Gray. Instead of declining, though like she expected, he flashed her a grin that made her heart stop.

"Sure I'll be up in a minute, just let me unpack first." He tossed over his shoulder as he made his way to his room.

Logan went up to her room quickly. Before he had been sure to put on some extra cologne. Now it was time to meet her. For once Logan was nervous. Of course Rogue was probably still with the Icicle, but he would manage. After a while of debating whether he should actually go in, he finally knocked. Rogue's breath taking smile greeted him. As he walked in, he looked around quickly, memorizing everything in the room.

"So ummm, Logan..." Rogue began hesitantly.

Logan looked up all of his attention on her. His dark eyes almost seemed to penetrate, right to the bone, as Rogue held his gaze. Suddenly out of no where, he found himself in a heated kiss with Rogue. She broke the long kiss finally, breathing hard.

"Just so you know we broke up." She murmured against his shielded neck as he pulled her into another kiss. Even though they couldn't touch they could kiss.

"Logan, we won't be able to do anything." Tears filling her eyes.

"I know, darlin' I know." He breathed to her softly.

"Someday though." Logan whispered as he looked down at her. "Someday."

**FINIS**

**Review please!**


End file.
